Pyrrha Nikos vs Akuma
Pyrrha Nikos vs Akuma is Whiteoak019's first DBX! Desription Roosterteeth vs Street Fighter! These 2 red heads are about to duke it out. (This is my first ever battle) Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight! Location: Emerald forest It was a normal day in the emerald forest. Well it would be normal if it wasn't for one thing. Pyrrha was running late her training with the rest of Team JNPR. She was rushing through the forest head toward a the clearing they promised to meet. as soon as she got to that clearing however Nora hit the tree to Pyrrha's right back first and slumped down unconscious. Pyrrha: Nora!? Pyrrha loks in the direction Nora came from and saw a horible scene. Ren unconscious and on the ground laying in in front of a man with a dark blue gi and spikey red hair who was holding Jaune from the collar of his hoodie. Pyrrha: Jaune!! Jaune: *Grunt* P-Pyrrha run. The man holding Jaune threw him into the tree behind him knocking him out. ???: So you're Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha took out her weapons Pyrrha: Who are you and why did you attack my friends!? Akuma: I am Akuma and your team were in getting the way of my search for you. Pyrrha: You were looking fo me why? Akuma: I have heard of your skills and have come to see if you were worth my time. He gets into a fighting stance getting ready to fight. Pyrrha: You want to fight me so badlly fine! I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends! Here we go! Akuma made the first move and attempted to punch pyrrha only for it to collide with her shield. Pyrrha retaliated with 4 slashes from Milo. Akuma dodged all 4 slashes and kicked her in the stomach sending her sliding back a couple of feet backwards. When she recovered she turned Milo into gun mode aimed it at Akuma and fired 3 times. Akuma dodges them. Akuma: Gou Hadouken! Akuma launched a purple ball of fire in Pyrrha's direction. Pyrrha: What!? Pyrrha thought fast and got out of the way of the fireball. However, what she didn't notice was that once she dodged Akuma had just used his Ahura Senku to teleport closer to her. Akuma: Gou Shoryuken! Akuma launched Pyrrha into the air and once she was air born he jumped into the air launched a few combos at her and finished the combos with a Gou Haduken that sent Pyrrha flying towards a tree. Pyrrha's back made contact with the tree, but thanks to her aura the impact didn't cause much pain. However that onslaught gave Pyrrha's aura quite the thrashing. Once Pyrrha managed to get up she saw Akuma walking towards her. She decided to turn Milo into spear mode and throw both it and Akuou at Akuma. When they got to him he knocked both of them away. After seeing that Pyrrha was wondering what to do until she noticed that her team's weapons laid scattered across the battle field. this gave her an idea. Pyrrha used her polarity to lift her and her team's weapons up without Akuma noticing. she started by sending Ren's guns towards him and jabbed the blades into both of his arms. This made Akuma shout in pain which he then noticed both Pyrrha's spear and Jaune's sword coming at him from both sides. He did a back flip to avoid them. Once the two weapons passed each other Pyrrha and Jaune's shields ram into him from the front pushing him back. While Akuma was pushing against it he didn't notice Nora's hammer swinging from behind and it hit him on the right side of his head sending him flying further into to the forest. Pyrrha sighed of relief thinking it was all over. She then started walking toward one her unconscious team mates until she heard a familiar voice. Akuma: So that was the ability you were praised for. Pyrrha looked in the direction of the voice in shock and saw Akuma coming back from where he was flung with parts of his head bleeding and Ren's guns still stuck in his arms. Pyrrha: What, but how..!? Akuma: Hmph I have survived worse attack. He then took Ren's guns out of his arms and crushed them. Akuma: I will admit you ability to control metal is impressive, but you are know where near my power. It is time I ended this. Before Pyrrha could react Akuma teleported towards her again and used an attack that her remaining aura could not save her from. The Raging Demon. The last thing pyrrha felt was pain until her soul was destroyed. Once it was over Akuma was standing their with his classic back facing pose with the kanji for ten on his back and Pyrrha's life less body laying on the ground to his right. Akuma: Messatsu! He them looked at Pyrrha one more time and them walked away from the battle field before her team regained consciousness. DBX! Conclusion and the winner is: AkumaCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Street Fighter VS RWBY' Themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles